


If Things Were Different...

by Jongdaesdimple



Series: Guardian Jongdae [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Early 2000s setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Practice Kissing, Wildly inaccurate portrayal of Korean society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Kyungsoo is engaged and Jongin missed his chance with him. Or so it would seem. With the help of Jongdae the guardian angel, Jongin can coach his teenage self into dating his crush of 10 years and best friend, Kyungsoo. Will they succeed?Though this is part of a series, you do not need to read the first one at all. It’s the same universe but the main characters are hardly related. This plot is completely separate from the first one. Also warning: get ready for awkward Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Guardian Jongdae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	If Things Were Different...

“I love you” Jongin says softly. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I’m in love with you hyung” Jongin repeats more clearly. 

“I just told you about my engagement and your response is that you’re in love with me?” Kyungsoo asks, baffled “Why would you say that right now?”

“Because it’s the truth?” Jongin's voice cracking at his best friend's reaction. 

“Wha- Why- How long?” Kyungsoo says with a somewhat angry sigh. 

“Ten...” Jongin says looking down so Kyungsoo can’t see the tears starting to form “years...”

“You-“ Kyungsoo says before taking a breath “why didn’t you tell me sooner? Like years sooner when we were both single?”

“I was scared” Jongin laughs pitifully. 

“Jongin you know I can’t” Kyungsoo says, sounding less upset and a little sadder “Maybe if things were different but... I’m in love, you know that. I can’t return your feelings.”

“I know” Jongin nods trying to regain composure “I just- I don’t know I had to tell you. This won’t ruin our friendship will it?”

“I want to say no” Kyungsoo says “but I don’t know. For now I just- I need to go home.”

“Right” Jongin says, feeling the pain pang in his heart. 

“Goodbye” Kyungsoo says while walking out of Jongin’s living room. 

“Yeah bye” Jongin says weakly. 

As soon as Jongin hears the door close he lets his emotions pour out. He’s not sure he regrets telling Kyungsoo because he really couldn’t live with that on his conscience. When Kyungsoo said he was getting engaged Jongin just couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t let Kyungsoo marry someone else without letting him know that he’s loved him for a long time. Ever since they were 15, Jongin’s had a crush on his best friend. He tried getting over Kyungsoo a few times, usually when Kyungsoo started dating another person but nothing worked. He’s never been able to get over him. But now Kyungsoo is really out of reach and there’s nothing Jongin can do to fix how he feels. He wants to be happy for Kyungsoo but he can’t. And now Kyungsoo might not even talk to him anymore. Hopefully he can look past it but can Jongin? Can he keep being friends with Kyungsoo when he knows he has no chance with him? When he knows Kyungsoo knows how he feels but will never feel the same way? Jongin doesn’t know but he does know that he feels pretty awful right now. 

Jongin drags himself up the stairs towards his room. He opens the door and blindly walks in, too drained to even open his eyes. When he eventually does open his eyes though he’s not in his room, he’s in a white room. Well room probably isn’t a good description, he's in a completely white place that seems to have no walls or ceiling and appears to be unending. 

“Hey there!” A voice calls from behind him forcing Jongin to turn to face it. 

“Where the hell am I?” Jongin asks. 

“Not hell” the... apparently floating man answers with a wink. 

“Am I dead now? Honestly I wouldn’t even be mad about it” Jongin says looking at the angelic man. 

“Not dead no, just not on earth currently” The man answers cryptically “I’m a guardian angel who’s been assigned to your case!”

“My case?” Jongin asks. 

“Yes, Kim Jongin, case Omega 13 Apple. You just lost your chance with Do Kyungsoo.” The angel answers “We feel as though that isn’t right so I’m going to help you fix it.”

“And who are you?” Jongin asks, wanting to know this... guardian angel’s name. 

“Kim Jongdae” Jongdae answers. 

“That’s not your real name” Jongin disagrees “You just took mine and changed it slightly.”

“I did not!” Jongdae says a little offended “it’s a weird coincidence, I’ll give you that but it’s my real name.”

“Fine whatever” Jongin gives up “How are you going to help me with Kyungsoo?” 

“Oh I’m glad you asked.” Jongdae says excitedly “So I’ve only worked with humans once before but I have lots of ideas. The first dude was this guy who was going to get a divorce so I sent him through a bunch of different universes to help him fix his behaviour. But I don’t think that’ll work with you... For you I’ll need to send you back in time.”

“Back in time?” Jongin asks. 

“Yes that way you can coach your past self into not making the same mistakes you made” Jongdae explains “So you can make sure Kyungsoo ends up with you.” 

“Why not just put me in my old body?” Jongin asks. 

“Because you’re like 25 and you’d be going out with a 16 year old Kyungsoo and that’s not cool?” Jongdae says grimacing at the idea “You’re better off just coaching your younger self and then when it’s all fixed I’ll send you back to now.” 

“Alright whatever I guess you’re the professional” Jongin nods. 

“Yes I am” Jongdae smiles “Thank you.”

“So do I just go through that door or?” Jongin asks pointing at the door he came into this white existence through. 

“Nah I’ll do it but a few things first” Jongdae starts “I’ll disguise you so no one, including your younger self, will recognize you. Your name will be Kai and you can make up the rest, ok good luck!” 

“What? Make up what?” Jongin asks but it’s already too late because he finds himself on a random sidewalk “well shit. So much for professional.”

Jongin reaches for his phone but finds it’s been replaced with a flip phone, well that kind makes sense considering the time. He also finds a wallet that is not his own with what seems to be a black credit card... aren’t these unlimited? Ok Jongdae might not completely suck at his job. 

~=+•+=~

“Jongin honey come downstairs we have someone to introduce you to!” Jongin’s mom calls from the main floor. 

“In a minute!” Jongin says as he fights a Caterpie on his DS. 

“No, now!” His mom answers. 

“God” Jongin sighs before saving his game. 

Jongin leaves his room and walks down the stairs before he sees some random dude in their entryway. 

“Who the hell is he?” Jongin asks, pointing to the guy. 

“Don’t be rude” Jongin’s mom dismisses quickly “His name is Kai and he’s your hyung, show some respect.”

“Ok, hello Kai hyung, why are you here?” Jongin asks, leaning on the stair railing. 

“He’s not usually this rude” Jongin’s mom smiles at Kai before giving Jongin a nasty look. 

“It’s fine, I was a teen not too long ago, I get it.” Kai smiles. 

“I’d be lucky if Nini grew up to be as respectful as you” Jongin’s mom smiles. 

“Thank you” Kai says shyly, accepting the compliment. 

“Jongin, Kai is an exchange student from the US. He’ll be staying here to help soak up Korean culture during his time abroad.” His mom explains. 

“He seems pretty Korean to me” Jongin says skeptically. 

“I am Korean but I was raised in the US” Kai lies with an awkward smile “Thank you all for letting me stay here. I’ll be paying rent of course.”

“I hope you rub off on Jongin a bit. He really is a good kid but teens can be... difficult. His sisters were certainly a handful” Jongin’s mom smiles “Anyway, Jongin show Kai to the guest room.”

“Alright” Jongin nods “Come on Kai hyung.”

Kai follows Jongin up the stairs and down the hall to the guest room. 

“This was my sister’s and we haven’t changed the wallpaper or anything so I hope you don’t mind pink.” Jongin says opening the door. 

Kai smiles looking at the room. He feels a little nostalgic for it. In his time, the room has new wallpaper and bedding to have more of a gender neutral look to it but he does miss the old version of it. 

“Alright bye” Jongin says, leaving to continue playing Pokémon.

“Wait” Kai says, making Jongin pause. “Since I’m gonna live here for a while don’t you think it would be cool if we got to know each other? I could be like your big brother or something.”

“Why?” Jongin asks.

“I don’t know?” Kai answers trying to think of an excuse. 

“Alright” Jongin shrugs “it’d be kinda nice to have a brother I guess. I’ve never had one.”

“Me neither” Kai smiles. 

“How is your Korean so good if you’re American?” Jongin asks. 

“I told you already I am Korean. My parents spoke to me in Korean.” Kai explains. 

“Then do you have a Korean name?” Jongin asks. 

“Kim Jong- dae” Kai answers, he really needs to get better at lying for this to work. 

“Huh, what a coincidence” Jongin laughs. 

“Just call me Kai, Kai is better” Kai says quickly.

“Right” Jongin nods “So why come to Korea? Why not France or Japan or something?”

“To connect with my roots” Kai smiles as he answers like he rehearsed “You’re in high school right? What are you, 15?”

“16” Jongin answers. 

“Ok cool” Kai answers mentally going through his memory of the time “So are you in any clubs or anything.”

“Dance club” Jongin answers. 

“So you’re into arts? What about acting?” Kai asks “I’m majoring in acting.” he lies. 

“No, acting is more of Kyungsoo- I mean it’s more of my best friend’s thing” Jongin answers. 

“Kyungsoo?” Kai smiles that he was able to bring him up “will I be meeting him soon? I don’t spend that much time at school so I’ll be here a lot.”

“I guess you probably will” Jongin shrugs “he comes over a lot, for sleepovers and stuff.”

“Cool, any other friends I should know about?” Kai asks. 

“I mean not really it’s sorta just Kyungsoo.” Jongin answers. 

“It’s like that for me too. I have this one really good friend... Kisoo and he's really my only friend.” Kai explains “well honestly I’m not sure we’re friends anymore. We had a... fight and I haven’t talked to him since.”

“Was it about you coming to Korea?” Jongin asks, looking interested in the story. 

“Sure, I mean yeah” Kai answers, frowning still thinking about his Kyungsoo “Just uh... don’t let your friends slip out of your grasp. Don’t make my mistake. Say how you feel before it’s too late.” 

“Uh ok?” Jongin says, taking a slight step back. 

“Um anyway, I should unpack so you can go back to playing on your phone or whatever” Kai says pushing his feelings down. 

“Phone?” Jongin asks. 

“Yeah like the snake game?” Kai says, covering his mistake “most cellphones in America have that game.”

“Alright” Jongin laughs “You’re kinda weird but you seem cool.”

“Thanks?” Kai laughs with Jongin. 

“Aight bye” Jongin says before walking out of the room. 

~=+•+=~

“Jongin!” Jongin hears a voice call from down the hall. 

“Hyung!” Jongin smiles as he spots Kyungsoo in the crowd. 

“How’s the first day back so far?” Kyungsoo says as he walks closer to his friend. 

“Well I just got here so it’s fine I guess? No one’s shoved me in a locker” Jongin laughs. 

“Not sure you’d fit in one anymore” Kyungsoo laughs as he looks up at his friend “You’ve definitely grown over the summer.”

“You think?” Jongin smiles. 

“Nini we were the same height when school ended last year, you’ve definitely grown” Kyungsoo shakes his head “You’ll probably be a hit with the girls now, you’re all handsome and tall.”

“Handsome?” Jongin asks shyly, biting his lip. 

“Like you don’t know” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “Where’s your new locker?”

“Oh here” Jongin says before unlocking the locker beside him “113” 

“Cool you have mine from last year, what’s the chance of that?” Kyungsoo smiles 

“I mean I’m in 11th grade and these are for 11th graders so it kinda makes sense” Jongin shrugs. 

“Oh yeah that’s right you’re in 11th grade now... weird” Kyungsoo nods “And I’m a 12th grader, so naturally we can’t hang out anymore. You know 12th graders can’t be seen with kids.”

“What?” Jongin asks with a frown appearing on his face. 

“Relax Nini, it’s a joke” Kyungsoo laughs “If I hung out with you while you were a freshman, I’m not going to ditch you now. That’d be crazy.”

“Right” Jongin smiles feeling a little dumb. 

“You’re so cute, Nini” Kyungsoo says, reaching up and ruffling Jongin’s hair “See you at lunch!”

Jongin doesn’t see Kyungsoo again for the whole first half of the day which makes sense since they don’t have any of the same classes. Except intro to English but that’s tomorrow. Most of the classes are pretty boring. Jongin has never really been interested in school. He does manage to get pretty decent grades but it’s certainly not something he enjoys.

Sometimes Kyungsoo and Jongin talk about dropping out and just following their dreams. Kyungsoo would either own his own bakery or buy a farm. Jongin’s not too sure what he’d do, maybe ballet? But he wouldn’t want to take the fun out of it and going pro probably would suck all the joy out of dancing. They could always audition for an entertainment company and become idols... but all of that is just daydreaming. In reality, Jongin is probably going to university for a degree in languages and Kyungsoo’s thinking of going into law. Not at glorious as their dreams but they are... realistic goals. As long and Jongin can keep Kyungsoo by his side he’ll be happy. 

“Hey nerd what are you thinking about?” Kyungsoo teases playfully sitting down beside Jongin at the lunch table “I bought you lunch.”

“You didn’t have to do that” Jongin says as he looks at the free food in front of him. 

“I know but I want to” Kyungsoo smiles “I even got you a chocolate chip cookie~”

“Thank you” Jongin says with a huge smile as he takes the food. 

“So why were you looking off into the distance?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Just thinking about school and the future” Jongin answers honestly. 

“That’s boring” Kyungsoo frowns before taking a bite of his lunch “You should be thinking about our farm instead. I’m thinking, cabbage farming.”

“Our farm?” Jongin asks. 

“Well I can’t do it alone” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Cabbage is good... we could farm melons though. They’re tastier.” Jongin answers starting to eat his own food.

“I know you like sweet things but think about the fresh kimchi we could have” Kyungsoo counters. 

“Can kimchi be fresh? It’s fermented” Jongin says, a bit confused. 

“You’ll know the answer to that, when we start our farm” Kyungsoo smiles before eating some more of the cafeteria food “Here try this, the chicken is actually decent for once.”

Jongin hesitates as Kyungsoo holds up his fork for Jongin to try it. While Kyungsoo seems to never have a second thought about any of the coupley things they do, Jongin always freezes up a bit. He knows it’s normal because they’re close friends but Jongin has... feelings, so things like this affect him differently. 

Jongin leans forwards and eats the piece of chicken from Kyungsoo’s fork. It tastes pretty good, certainly better than last year. Maybe they hired a new chef. 

“Yeah it’s good” Jongin nods. 

After lunch time flies by very quickly and soon enough Jongin finds himself packing his bag and heading home. As he walks out of the school and towards the subway station he hears someone walk up beside him. 

“Hyung?” Jongin asks looking at Kyungsoo beside him “Why are you following me?”

“Because we hang out after school?” Kyungsoo says as if it’s obvious.

“But it’s the first day we don’t have homework” Jongin explains. 

“We didn’t have any homework during the summer either but that didn’t stop me from sleeping over.” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Oh” Jongin smiles at the thought of another sleepover “Ok!” 

They listen to music on Kyungsoo’s MP3 player while they ride the subway. Kyungsoo’s so lucky his mom got him one, Jongin’s been begging his parents for one but they say he should just get a job and pay for it himself. Jongin isn’t exactly rushing to get a job. Not yet anyway. 

“Oh before we go in” Jongin says as they walk up to Jongin’s house “We have this American exchange student dude, his name is Kai but he speaks korean.”

“Oh that’s cool” Kyungsoo smiles “I didn’t know your parents were hosting exchange students.”

“Yeah... I didn’t know about it either” Jongin says thinking about it as he unlocks the door “Guess they decided that recently.”

Jongin opens the door and lets Kyungsoo walk in first before closing it behind them. 

“If you brought your DS we can trade Pokémon, I just got a Geodude.” Jongin says, taking off his backpack. 

“Geodude is so lame, I’ll trade you for a Magikarp” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Magikarp is literally the worst one! It can’t do anything!” Jongin exclaims, offended. Geodude isn’t lame, it’s certainly better than Magikarp.

“Yeah but it can turn into Gyarados” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Can I at least get a Ghastly?” Jongin pouts. 

“Jongin?” Kai asks, walking down the stairs “Oh and... Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah he’s sleeping over tonight” Jongin answers “Kyungsoo, this is Kai.”

“You didn’t mention he was a college student” Kyungsoo whispers to Jongin. 

“Why does that matter?” Jongin asks at regular volume. 

“Cause he’s like mature and stuff?” Kyungsoo continues in a hushed tone. 

“It’s uh good to meet you” Kai says, walking over and extending his hand for Kyungsoo to shake.

“Hi” Kyungsoo answers, shaking Kai’s hand “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Well I have school stuff to work on so I’ll just be in my room” Kai says looking rather uncomfortable. 

Kai quickly runs back up the stairs more awkwardly than Jongin has ever seen him before. He usually acts pretty laid back and relaxed. Seeing him like this is a little odd. 

“He knows me?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Oh well we’re kinda friends? So I told him about you.” Jongin explains. 

“Cool” Kyungsoo nods “And no, I won’t trade Ghastly for Geodude, Ghastly is my only ghost Pokémon right now.”

“Ugh fine” Jongin sighs. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo end up playing Pokémon (and fighting over trades) until Jongin’s parents get home and start making dinner. Naturally, Kyungsoo offers to help like he always does and Jongin finds himself alone and bored. 

“Nini, go tell Kai dinner is ready” Jongin’s mom yells from the kitchen.

“K” Jongin replies before getting up.

Jongin walks up the stairs and down the hall before noticing Kai’s door is closed. He knocks on it. 

“It’s open” Kai answers from inside. 

Jongin pauses for a second before opening the door and walking in. 

“Oh hey” Kai says, putting down a big stack of papers. 

“Dinner’s ready” Jongin answers. 

“I’ll be down.” Kai nods. 

Jongin just nods back before starting to leave the room but when he gets to the door he pauses. 

“What was up earlier?” Jongin asks “You were... kinda weird, weirder than usual.”

“Thanks” Kai laughs to himself “Just your friend... I don’t know, he reminds me of mine.”

“Why can’t you email him or message him on Myspace?” Jongin asks “You know apologize or whatever and try to save your friendship?”

“Myspace” Kai mumbles with a smile “Why do you assume I need to apologize?”

“I donno, seems like it’s your fault since you’re not mad at him.” Jongin answers. 

“You’re right... kind of” Kai answers “It’s not exactly my fault but I did make a few mistakes I guess. I’ll work it out but for now it sucks.”

“Good luck” Jongin says sincerely “I really hope you do fix it because it seems like it really hurt you.”

“Yeah I hope so too” Kai nods “Anyway, dinner you said?” 

Dinner is rather normal. It’s nice to have so many people at the table again. Jongin does miss having his sisters at home even though they were... chaotic. He feels a bit guilty admitting it but having Kyungsoo and Kai at the table instead is nicer and not _just_ because he likes sitting beside Kyungsoo. 

Once dinner is done, Kai and Jongin are forced to do dishes since they didn’t help with making the food (not that they’d be allowed if they offered, Kai is as bad a cook as Jongin). Kyungsoo does help dry plates though so it’s not so bad. 

“You boys better get to sleep early, it’s still a school day tomorrow” Jongin’s mom warns looking at the clock “10 pm, sleeping in bed.”

“Yes mom” Jongin nods “Come on Kyungsoo let’s get ready for bed.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo run up to his room. Jongin picks out his PJs and Kyungsoo takes the ones he keeps at Jongin’s house for this exact reason. 

“You know we could always sneak out” Kyungsoo says softly while putting on his PJ shirt. 

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks, putting his PJs on. 

“After your parents are in bed, we could sneak out and hang out in the park for a little while” Kyungsoo explains “You know like we did a month ago.”

“That was pretty fun” Jongin smiles thinking about it. 

“The weather is really nice too” Kyungsoo smiles back. 

“Ok but we have to be back before 1, I don’t want to be too tired tomorrow.” Jongin answers. 

“Deal!” Kyungsoo says excitedly. 

“What do you want to do till then?” Jongin asks. 

“I'll trade you a Drowzee for your Cubone” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Why are you obsessed with my Cubone?” Jongin laughs “If you really want it give me a decent trade.”

“Drowzee is decent!” 

~=+•+=~

“See honey I told you they’d be asleep” Jongin’s mom whispers slowly closing the door “They’re good boys.”

Jongin stays perfectly still until he hears his parents close their bedroom door. 

“Now I feel bad” Jongin whispers “I don’t want to be bad.”

“You’re not being bad. We’re just going to the park, it's not like we’re doing anything illegal.” Kyungsoo whispers back. 

“Still” Jongin pouts. 

“If you don’t want to, then we don’t have to” Kyungsoo says seriously “I’m not going to pressure you into going against your parents. I’d be a pretty shitty hyung if I did that.”

“You’re not a bad hyung” Jongin disagrees. 

“I didn’t say I was” Kyungsoo laughs a little “I said I would be if I pressured you.”

“We can go to the park” Jongin concludes. 

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah it’ll be fun” Jongin nods. 

“Ok we can go but we have to be back before 1” Kyungsoo answers. 

“I was the one who said that stop acting like you’re the one in charge.” Jongin pouts again. 

“Making you pout seems like a pretty good reason to keep doing it” Kyungsoo teases before booping Jongin’s nose “Now let’s go.”

Kyungsoo sets up some pillows so it looks like they’re still asleep before they very quietly leave Jongin’s room and creep down the stairs. Jongin opens the front door as quietly as he can, it does creak which makes Jongin cringe at the sound but it’s definitely still too quiet for his parents to have heard from all the way upstairs. They both quickly run out the door and Jongin closes it with the same level of gentleness as when he opened it. He puts the key in the door and gently turns it until it’s locked. 

“We did it!” Kyungsoo smiles “Now let’s go to the park.”

The duo happily walk to the neighbourhood park. It’s weird how much more exciting it is to walk to a park at night when you’ve snuck out. It’s not like Jongin is really doing anything bad, like Kyungsoo there’s absolutely nothing illegal about it but it still feels... wrong but in a thrilling way. Jongin, the rebel. 

The walk to the park is a little cold but it’s nice, peaceful. Once they arrive at the park both Jongin and Kyungsoo sit on the swings. 

“The stars are so pretty” Kyungsoo says looking up at the sky. 

“They are” Jongin smiles looking up “But you know who’s prettier?”

“Who?” Kyungsoo laughs at the cheesy line. 

“The moon” Jongin laughs. 

“The moon isn’t a person you idiot” Kyungsoo teases. 

“Yeah she is, didn’t you watch avatar?” Jongin jokes. 

“You know I did, we watched a bunch together” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“So see the moon is a person, who’s the idiot now” Jongin says, sounding a little more serious than he meant. 

“The moon is really pretty” Kyungsoo says ignoring Jongin “You know it would be brighter on our farm though.”

“Really?” Jongin asks. 

“Yeah the stars and the moon are way brighter and prettier outside of town” Kyungsoo answers “Light pollution ruins the night sky.”

“We’ll have to go on a road trip or something to go see the stars” Jongin says “We could go camping.”

“Us? Camping?” Kyungsoo asks “Now you’re just asking for disaster.”

“It would be fun” Jongin disagrees. 

“Maybe” Kyungsoo nods “We could go when we’re older. Maybe next year when I’m in university.”

“And I’ll be alone” Jongin sighs. 

“Hey no you won’t be” Kyungsoo frowns “I’ll still talk to you everyday. I’ll get unlimited minutes just to call you.”

“Thanks hyung but it still won’t be the same” Jongin frowns “I’ll have no one to sit with at lunch and... we probably won’t have sleepovers.”

“I know it’ll be hard but it will only be one year” Kyungsoo says before reaching for Jongin’s hand “Less than a year because summer doesn’t count, then you’ll join me in university.”

“What if I don’t get in? Or what if you make new friends and forget about me?” Jongin says letting his emotions get the best of him. 

“What if you make new friends in high school without me?” Kyungsoo asks “I’ve thought of it too but in the end if we want to stay friends, we’ll stay friends. I’m not about to let go of this friendship and I don’t think you are either, right?”

“I’m going to miss you so much” Jongin says as a tear threatens to leave his eyes. It might be because it’s late and he’s tired but he just feels really sad right now. Could also be because Kai lost his friend and told Jongin not to lose his. He can’t lose Kyungsoo. It would hurt too much. 

“Hey hey” Kyungsoo says getting off his swing and giving Jongin an awkward, standing hug “I’m right here Nini, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Jongin asks. 

“I promise I’m not going anywhere” Kyungsoo says firmly. 

“No matter what?” Jongin asks, wiping his tear. 

“As long as you want me around, I’ll be here” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Good” Jongin says, taking a deep breath. 

“Do you want to play Marco Polo on the playground?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Just us two?” Jongin asks even though the answer is obvious.

“Yeah who needs other people” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Alright yeah let’s do it” Jongin smiles already feeling better. 

They continue to play random games as well as just talking until it’s near 1am and Kyungsoo reminds Jongin they have to get back to Jongin’s house. They walk back with huge smiles on their faces but they are both very tired after running around a park at midnight. Even though they’re tired they know to be very careful and quiet when reentering the house. Jongin uses the key to open the door and it doesn’t so much as creak once. 

“We’re in” Jongin whispers as he walks back into the house. 

As Kyungsoo steps into the house a light in the living room turns on and Jongin almost screams before remembering he has to be quiet. In the living room Kai is sitting on the couch looking at the two boys with a dirty look. 

“You don’t look asleep” Kai says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Please don’t tell my parents” Jongin begs, keeping his voice down. 

“I won’t, but we need to talk later” Kai says seriously “For now, you two get to sleep.”

“Thank you” Jongin smiles. 

“Yeah whatever, just go” Kai sighs. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin both smile before quietly walking up the stairs.

“He’s like your real big brother” Kyungsoo whispers once they get upstairs. 

“Kinda” Jongin shrugs “He’s cool I guess.”

“He didn’t rat us out” Kyungsoo smiles walking into Jongin’s room “I’d say he’s pretty cool.”

“True” Jongin says, getting into his bed “Well good night.”

“Night” 

~=+•+=~

Jongin takes his backpack off and immediately runs up the stairs towards his room.

“Jongin” Kai says, stepping out of his room “You’re not going to avoid this, we can talk now or when your parents get home. Up to you.”

“Fine” Jongin sighs before walking towards Kai. 

“Why did you sneak out?” Kai asks. 

“For fun?” Jongin answers “We just went to the park I swear. Just to see the stars and I don’t know, live a little?”

“Don’t you get enough time with Kyungsoo? You guys played on your DSes for hours and you see him everyday, don’t you?” Kai asks. 

“Why do you think this is about Kyungsoo?” Jongin blushes “I just wanted to see the stars...”

“It’s not just that” Kai says before scratching his head “You act... differently around him?”

“N-no I don’t” Jongin swallows hard. 

“You really are a terrible liar” Kai laughs uncomfortably “Listen I won’t tell anyone and I also swing that way.”

“You do?” Jongin asks with wide eyes. 

“Yeah” Kai nods proudly. 

“Oh thank God” Jongin says letting go of a huge breath “I thought-” 

“You know where I’m from... America, it’s not as taboo.” Kai explains “I’m out to my family actually.”

“Really?” Jongin asks “Could you help me- I mean I don’t know. I haven’t told mine and I don’t know what I’m doing. I'm just really scared.”

“I can definitely help you” Kai smiles “I can help you with a lot of things.”

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks. 

“With Kyungsoo?” Kai smiles. 

“Oh” Jongin blushes “He doesn’t know either... so I just don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Does he come across as a homophobe to you?” Kai asks. 

“No... he isn’t one” Jongin answers. 

“So there’s no issue then” Kai says as if it were that simple. 

“Just because he’s not a homophobe doesn’t mean he’s... into guys” Jongin says, still feeling shy. 

“I know you’re young but trust me on this he is” Kai says, trying to stifle a laugh “It’s pretty obvious.”

“I’m his best friend, I think I’d know if he was obviously gay.” Jongin says slightly offended. 

“Like I said, you’re young” Kai answers before walking back towards his room. 

“Hyung!” Jongin says, “If I have any more questions or if I want to talk about Kyungsoo, can I talk to you?”

“Of course you can” Kai smiles. 

“Thanks” Jongin smiles back. 

~=+•+=~

“Nini” Kyungsoo says walking up to Jongin’s locker “Did you hear about the dance?”

“Dance?” Jongin asks. 

“Homecoming” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Homecoming dance...” Jongin repeats “And you want to go?”

“Well not exactly but I figured I should go to one dance before I graduate. Just to see what it’s like.” Kyungsoo explains “You’d come with me, right?”

“Me? Go to the dance with you?” Jongin says feeling his heart beating so fast it might explode, maybe Kai was right after all.

“Yeah I mean I don’t know Sunyoung that well so it would probably be awkward if I went just with her.” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Sunyoung?” Jongin asks. 

“Park Sunyoung, she’s a girl in my grade.” Kyungsoo answers “I asked her if she wanted to be my date and she said sure.”

“O-oh” Jongin says, trying to contain the mess of feelings he’s feeling. 

“I’m sure one of her friends could be your date” Kyungsoo answers “That way it wouldn’t be awkward, not that going stag is awkward just it’d be weird if I had a date and you didn’t.”

“I’m sure I can get a date” Jongin says, taking a deep breath. 

“So you’ll come?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah” Jongin nods “I’ll go.”

“Great!” Kyungsoo smiles “I think they’re serving chicken again in the caf, should we risk it?”

“Why not?” Jongin smiles.

~=+•+=~

“We should have gotten the pasta” Jongin says with a disgusted look on his face. 

“It’s like saw dust” Kyungsoo complains “What happened to their good chef?”

“Maybe last time was an accident” Jongin frowns “But I am hungry...”

“Saw dust is better than nothing, just barely” Kyungsoo says, taking another bite. 

“Maybe dunking it in milk will make it better somehow” Jongin says, cutting a piece of the chicken breast with his knife. 

“Worth a try” Kyungsoo nods. 

Jongin takes the chicken and brings it over to his milk before a shadow is cast over the table bringing Jongin’s attention to the person in front of him. 

“Um Jongin?” Soojung, a girl in Jongin’s history class says. 

Jongin quickly puts the chicken back on his plate trying to avoid the embarrassment of what he almost just did. 

“Yeah?” Jongin answers with a fake smile. 

“Were you thinking of going to homecoming?” Soojung asks. 

“Oh uh n-” Jongin starts before Kyungsoo elbows him “I mean yeah I might be going.”

“Oh cool” Soojung smiles “I don’t really have a date so I was thinking maybe...”

“Maybe what?” Jongin asks. 

“Oh my God you’re helpless” Kyungsoo sighs “Yes, Jongin would like to be your date to the dance.”

“Yay!” Soojung smiles widely “See you there!”

“Sure” Jongin nods. 

Once Soojung walks away Jongin turns attention to Kyungsoo. 

“Why did you do that? I don’t want to go to the dance with her” Jongin says seriously. 

“Why not? She’s hot” Kyungsoo smiles, Kai was so wrong there’s no way Kyungsoo is gay. 

“But I don’t like her” Jongin says “well she’s fine but I mean I don’t _like her_ like her.” 

“So? I don’t like Sunyoung either” Kyungsoo answers “It’s not like you’re asking her to be your girlfriend, it’s just a dance.”

“You don’t like Sunyoung?” Jongin asks, trying not to smile. 

“No” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s reaction “Do you like someone? Were you going to ask her?”

“Well no...” Jongin answers. 

“So then Soojung will be a great date” Kyungsoo smiles. 

~=+•+=~

“I hate the English language!” Jongin yells frustrated. 

“It’s not that bad” Kyungsoo answers, writing the answer to the first question on their homework sheet. 

“That’s because you’re some sort of English prodigy” Jongin sighs “How are you so good at it?” 

“I don’t know maybe because I’ve been listening to English music since I was 8?” Kyungsoo answers, not sure why. 

“You have an unfair advantage” Jongin sulks. 

“As if you don’t?” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“What?” Jongin asks, confused. 

“Kai? He’s American?” Kyungsoo says with a small smile. 

“Oh my God you’re right” Jongin says, finally realizing he’s been missing out on a great tutor “I’ll go see if he’s busy.”

Jongin leaves his friend alone at their makeshift study area in the dining room to go run up to Kai’s room. Once he’s there the door is closed like usual so Jongin knocks.

“Yeah?” Kai says from the other side of the door. 

“I need your help” Jongin says weakly “If you’re not busy of course.”

“Not busy, what’s up?” Kai says opening the door. 

“Well Kyungsoo and I are working on homework and we could use some help” Jongin explains. 

“Oh sure” Kai says, stepping out of his room “I might have forgotten a lot but I’ll try to help.”

“I don’t think you’ll have any trouble with this” Jongin smiles “it’s just English homework.”

“Oh? English homework?” Kai repeats sounding unsure.  
  


“Yeah it’s just an intro course so it should be super easy for you” Jongin says as the walk down the stairs. 

“Right yes because I’m American” Kai laughs awkwardly. 

“Exactly” Jongin says while they walk into the dining room. 

“Hi Kai hyung” Kyungsoo says with a smile. 

“So what do you specifically need help with?” Kai asks. 

“We’re just going over numbers” Jongin says sitting in his chair. 

“Oh that’s easy” Kai smiles “I mean Jongin, it should be easy for you, they use English numbers in dance.”

“Yeah but only up to 8, these go up to 20” Jongin frowns “plus we have to spell them out and I have no idea how to do that, how do you spell eight?”

“Oh shit” Kai whispers. 

“It starts with an E Nini, not A” Kyungsoo explains. 

“What? Why? How is A-T-E wrong?” Jongin frowns at his page. 

“That’s a word but it’s not for the number” Kyungsoo answers. 

“That’s it, I should have taken Japanese” Jongin sighs. 

“Don’t say that, Kai can help.” Kyungsoo says looking over at Kai. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m here for” Kai smiles mentally scolding himself for saying he was American “but Kyungsoo seems to know a lot so I can leave you two alone I think.”

“I don’t know the numbers after 15” Kyungsoo replies. 

“Well that’s easy you just add teen to the end of the number” Kai says, thanking God he remembers that “sixteen, seventeen etc”

“What about 20?” Jongin asks. 

“Two-ten-teen” Kai says confidently. 

“Twenty?” Kyungsoo asks with a laugh. 

“Yeah that’s what I said” Kai smiles “Anyway, it would be unfair if I just gave you all the answers so I think I’ll go back to my room bye.”

“He’s weird” Kyungsoo laughs, watching Kai run out of the room. 

“He’s only really like that-” Jongin says, cutting himself off. 

“Like that when?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Uh around you?” Jongin finishes his thought. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“He had this uh friend and they had some kind of fight and you kinda remind him of his friend so that’s probably why” Jongin reasons. 

“Friend?” Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Yeah friend” Jongin answers. 

“Why did you pause before saying friend?” Kyungsoo asks, still smirking.

“I-I don’t know” Jongin says as his heart rate increases. 

“Were you going to say boyfriend? Or ex-boyfriend?” Kyungsoo says, completely focused on Jongin’s reaction. 

“N-no, why would I?” Jongin says trying (and failing) to sound casual. 

“I think Kai is gay” Kyungsoo says before watching Jongin’s reaction carefully “He is, isn’t he?”

“No...” Jongin lies badly. 

“I knew it” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“You can’t tell him I told you” Jongin says terrified. 

“No worries Nini, secret’s safe with me” Kyungsoo says with a smile. 

“Yeah good” Jongin says feeling a little better knowing Kyungsoo doesn’t seem upset that Kai is gay, makes Jongin a little more comfortable with the idea that he might come out to Kyungsoo later “So after the E in 8, it’s an A?”

“No, I” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“What!” Jongin says frustrated “How does that make any sense!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t end up staying over that night, instead he goes home after dinner. With all his homework done for the night though, Jongin has nothing to do after Kyungsoo leaves. 

“Kai, can I hang out with you?” Jongin asks, poking his head into Kai’s room. 

“Sure” Kai says, putting down the book he was reading “Are you here because you’re bored or because you want to talk?”

“Bored but I might need to tell you something” Jongin says, biting his lip. 

“Ok sure, what do you need to say?” Kai asks. 

“I might have accidentally told Kyungsoo you’re gay” Jongin says looking down. 

“Oh don’t worry about it” Kai laughs “I don’t mind, I’m not hiding that from anyone.”

“Oh ok then” Jongin answers. 

“I heard you and Kyungsoo talking about a dance earlier?” Kai says, trying to continue the conversation. 

“Oh yeah, Kyungsoo wants to go to one so I’m going with him. Well, not with him, we both have dates but we’re both going to be there” Jongin explains. 

“You can still dance with him when you’re there” Kai mentions “You know, if a song comes on that you both know really well and like. You should probably dance with him, you’re a dancer after all.”

“I’m not confident enough for that” Jongin laughs “I’d probably just watch him dance with his date.”

“Yeah but don’t” Kai says firmly “You never know, pushing yourself a little can have some great results and he’s your best friend, he’ll be fine with it.”

“I guess you’re right” Jongin nods. 

“I know I am” Kai smiles “Oh also, don’t take your dad’s tux, you know if he offers. Wear one of your own suits, even if it’s less formal. I wore my dad’s tux and it was awful, it didn’t fit right and I look terrible in all the photos.”

“Ok I won’t” Jongin laughs a bit “Is that all your advice?”

“No, one more” Kai answers “If Kyungsoo ever asks to teach you how to kiss, do not say no. I know it’s scary but don’t say no. You’ll regret it.” 

“O-ok, but Kyungsoo isn’t... he wouldn’t offer” Jongin answers, feeling a little flustered at the suggestion.

“I’m just saying” Kai says casually “If it happens, take him up on it.”

“ _If_ that happens I’ll say yes” Jongin nods but not believing it’ll happen for a single second. 

“Ok good” Kai smiles “If you want, we can watch a movie on my laptop.”

“Yes please!” Jongin smiles widely.

~=+•+=~

“Ok before we finish class, as you all know, the group project is officially starting today” The teacher says writing some directions on the board “It’s in groups of two and yes, you can pick your groups. Each group needs to pick a topic. The topics are all written on the board, when you’re ready you can come up and write your name beside the topic you want.”

“I hate group projects” Jongin sighs. 

Jongin looks around the class for potential partners. He really doesn’t have any “friends” in his grade, he has some acquaintances though... Seungwan could be his partner, he’s talked to her once... she’s pretty smart too. Hoseok could- no he just sat beside Namjoon never mind. 

“Hey Jongin, partners?” Soojung asks, walking up to Jongin’s desk. 

“Oh uh” Jongin says looking around the class but it looks like everyone’s already paired up “Sure.”

“Great” Soojung smiles before sitting on the now vacant desk beside his. 

“What topic do you want?” Jongin asks without looking up at the girl. 

“I don’t really care, whatever you want” Soojung smiles. 

“Uh ok” Jongin says looking at the board “The impact of new technology on WW2?”

“Sure” Soojung says a little too enthusiastically for a history project “and hey maybe we can work on it at my house after school?”

“Um, I'm busy tonight” Jongin answers. 

“So tomorrow then?” Soojung says playing with her hair. 

“Maybe, but I think we’ll have enough time at school to work on it” Jongin says, still not making eye contact with Soojung. 

“Probably” Soojung nods “But we do need to plan what we’re wearing to the dance too.”

“We do?” Jongin asks. 

“Yeah! I’m thinking of wearing a lavender dress, you’ll need to wear a lavender tie or pocket square so we match” Soojung explains. 

“I don’t think I own a lavender tie... unless lavender is blue” Jongin frowns. 

“Don’t worry you have time to buy one, the dance is still 4 days away.” Soojung says reaching to put her hand on Jongin’s “And lavender isn’t blue silly, it’s light purple.”

“Oh” Jongin laughs lightly. 

“I’ll go write our names on the board” Soojung says standing up. 

While Soojung is writing on the board, the bell rings and Jongin quickly packs up his stuff and leaves the room. 

“I wrote our names so now it’s official!” Soojung says catching up to Jongin in the hall. 

“Oh good” Jongin says, trying to find a way to leave the conversation and just go to his locker so he can go home. 

“Here’s my number” Soojung says handing Jongin a small piece of paper “Text me when you get the tie, remember lavender is light purple.”

“Right yes” Jongin nods, taking the page. 

“Ok well bye” Soojung smiles before standing up and kissing Jongin on the cheek “See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah bye” Jongin says, a little uncomfortable with what just happened. 

He looks down at the small piece of paper with the number and swallows hard. The dance seems like it’s going to cause a lot of problems for him.

“Did Nini get a girlfriend?” Kyungsoo teases, scaring Jongin who had no idea his friend was there. 

“What? No! She just-” Jongin tries to explain.

“You’re growing up so fast” Kyungsoo laughs a little. 

“She’s not my girlfriend” Jongin says firmly “She just keeps saying things? Like now I need to go buy a lavender tie? Just for the dance?”

“To match? Seems like a little much for homecoming” Kyungsoo scoffs. 

“Right? I think I’m in over my head hyung” Jongin says, hoping his friend will help him out. 

“You just need a little confidence is all” Kyungsoo answers “It’s your first date and you're nervous right?”

“The dance counts as my first date?” Jongin asks, feeling even more scared than before. 

“Yeah, that’s why she’s your _date_ ” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Oh God” Jongin says regretting having agreed to this dance. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Thank you” Jongin smiles “Thank you so much, I really need it.” 

“We’ll start now” Kyungsoo says. 

“Now?” Jongin asks. 

“Yup, grab your stuff” Kyungsoo says “I’ll tell you all my tips on our way to your house.”

~=+•+=~

“Playing with her hair means she likes me?” Jongin asks as they walk down the residential street leading to his house. 

“No, it’s a sign she might like you” Kyungsoo corrects “But based on the fact she touched your hand, played with her hair and smiles at almost everything you said, she probably likes you.”

“Oh” Jongin says, processing the information “but I don’t like her back.”

“But you might, give yourself a chance” Kyungsoo answers “I mean you looked pretty flustered after she kissed your cheek.”

“Yeah but-” Jongin stops himself, this is definitely not the way he wants to come out. “I just don’t see her that way?”

“Well maybe you’ll see her differently at the dance when she’s wearing a beautiful dress” Kyungsoo says with a little smile. 

“Maybe” Jongin sighs, he hates hiding things from Kyungsoo but he really can’t talk about this. Not yet. Maybe Kai will be a better help... “Can we not talk about girls after my parents come home? I don’t want them getting involved.”

“You didn’t tell them you’re going to the dance with a girl?” Kyungsoo asks at the walk up Jongin’s driveway. 

“Nope as far as they know I’m just going so you won’t be lonely” Jongin answers. 

“That’s pretty accurate...” Kyungsoo laughs “Ok well if you don’t want to talk about girls when your parents are home, then we won’t.”

“Good” Jongin smiles walking into the house. 

“You know there’s one more thing I think might help you feel less nervous about the dance” Kyungsoo says. 

“Yeah?” Jongin asks. 

“I know Soojung kissing your cheek had you pretty nervous so maybe you need some practice, that way you’ll know what to do if she wants to kiss.” Kyungsoo says seriously. 

“What?” Jongin swallows. 

“I could help you-” Kyungsoo starts. 

“Are you offering to teach me how to kiss?” Jongin asks, trying to suppress his fear.

“No- I mean kind of, yeah” Kyungsoo says, not sounding as confident as he did when he first offered “Just if you want to.”

“Well...” Jongin’s internal voices are screaming a thousand different answers. He’s absolutely terrified Kyungsoo will somehow find out about his crush if he says yes but then again Kyungsoo was the one to offer. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at the vacant expression on Jongin’s face. 

“Maybe” Jongin answers. Kai did tell him he should say yes and he agreed he would but that was when he thought it was more likely aliens would land in his backyard than Kyungsoo offering to kiss him- teach him to kiss for educational purposes only. 

“Ok” Kyungsoo smiles “So want to do some homework?”

How Kyungsoo is able to transition from offering to kiss his best friend to homework astounds Jongin. Almost more than the fact _Do Kyungsoo offered to teach him to kiss_. 

“Yeah sure” Jongin nods. 

The offer is not brought up again all evening but it never leaves Jongin’s mind and Kai keeps looking at him during dinner like he somehow knows something about this. Jongin has half a mind to ask Kai if they can talk but it would be rude during dinner. After dinner ends though he’s even more tempted, especially because he feels a little weird around Kyungsoo now. Like he’s somehow going to end up blurting out something that would seriously alter their friendship, _maybe almost as much as kissing him._

“You know I have a Lickitung I’d be willing to trade” Kyungsoo says, laying back on Jongin’s bed with his PJs beside him. 

“For what? My Cubone? You know I leveled it up to a Marohawk, you’ll need to do better than Lickitung. That Pokémon is nasty anyway I would never want it.” Jongin says, pulling off his shirt. 

“Then how are you going to catch them all?” Kyungsoo says turning to Jongin and watching as he puts his PJ shirt on. 

“149 is fine with me” Jongin shrugs.

“So biased” Kyungsoo laughs “You’re going to hurt poor Lickitung’s feelings.” 

“Actually, not just Lickitung, I don’t want Jynx either” Jongin laughs. 

A knock on the door interrupts them. 

“Boys, it’s 10 pm, lights out and go to sleep.” Jongin’s mom says from across the door. 

“Ok mom!” Jongin answers before getting off the bed and turning off the lights. 

“Good night” Kyungsoo says, pulling the blankets over him. 

“Night hyung” Jongin replies. 

Jongin closes his eyes and lets his thoughts run wild as he tries to fall asleep. Of course they’re all about Kyungsoo’s offer because it’s not like it’s left his head since Kyungsoo suggested it. Only now there’s another little thought that keeps repeating itself in Jongin’s mind. _Kai said you’d regret it if you didn’t take Kyungsoo up on his offer and he's probably right._

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin whispers “Are you asleep?” 

“Not yet” Kyungsoo whispers back, opening his eyes. 

“About you um teaching me?” Jongin asks softly. 

“You want to do that now?” Kyungsoo laughs lightly. 

“Is now a bad time?” Jongin asks nervously. 

“I mean we’re supposed to sleep but it’s not like we follow that rule that often anyway” Kyungsoo says sitting up in bed “Well first of all, sit up, you’re not going to kiss her in bed... not yet anyway.”

“Ok” Jongin nods as he tries not to cringe at the idea of kissing Soojung, in bed or not. 

“Better” Kyungsoo says once Jongin is sitting upright “You’ll probably be standing but that doesn’t really matter. First thing is you want to make sure the mood is right. Like at the end of a slow dance or something.”

“Ok” Jongin says, listening carefully. 

“A good way to know if she wants to kiss you is by looking at her eyes. If she’s looking at your face and lips a lot, that’s a good hint. A better hint is if she straight up asks you to kiss her but they don’t always ask. If she leans in, that’s also a pretty good sign” Kyungsoo explains looking directly at Jongin before down at Jongin’s lips as if to illustrate what he just said. 

Jongin can’t see Kyungsoo’s face that well because it is pretty dark and his eyes are still adjusting but the moon light shining on Kyungsoo’s face is enough for Jongin to know where he’s looking. 

“Then what?” Jongin asks shyly. 

“Well you want to make your intentions clear but give her a way to refuse if she doesn’t want to kiss you. You absolutely do not want to force yourself on her. If you lean in really slowly that usually works but you can also just ask her if it’s ok to kiss her, that way it’s crystal clear” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Ok and then?” Jongin asks looking directly at Kyungsoo’s beautiful heart shaped lips. 

“Well then you kiss her” Kyungsoo laughs quietly “Now that you know what to do, do it.”

“Ok” Jongin whispers. 

Jongin mentally remembers all the steps and goes through them. Step one: make sure he wants to kiss. Well Kyungsoo offered in the first place so obviously he’s ok with it. Jongin still looks at Kyungsoo and he is looking at Jongin’s face so step one is a success. Step 2: make intentions clear. Jongin doesn’t really trust his voice at the point so he goes with the leaning in slowly approach. Kyungsoo seems to lean forward and if Jongin’s heart wasn’t on the brink of a heart attack before it is now. Step 3: Kiss him. 

Jongin quickly closes the gap and gives Kyungsoo a quick peck on the lips before reestablishing their original distance. 

“Like that?” Jongin asks. 

Kyungsoo just blinks a few times before clearing his throat. 

“That was... cute? Not exactly what I had in mind- I mean that was more a peck” Kyungsoo explains. 

“So I should?” Jongin asks, not really sure what he’s even asking. 

“If it’s ok with you, I can show you” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“O-ok” Jongin nods. 

Kyungsoo fidgets a bit before looking up at Jongin. Suddenly Jongin can’t take his eyes off Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is looking at him with what almost seems like a loving gaze and that alone has Jongin paralysed. Kyungsoo slowly and very gently places a hand on Jongin’s cheek. Jongin tenses at the touch but forces himself to relax. Kyungsoo stops looking into Jongin’s eyes to look down at his lips before looking back up at Jongin for what seems like permission. Jongin for the first time actually reacts by leaning in slightly before stopping, waiting for Kyungsoo to continue. Kyungsoo places another hand on Jongin’s other cheek and slowly guides him closer before their lips finally meet. 

Unlike when Jongin was in charge, this kiss is certainly not a peck. It takes a full second for Jongin to figure out he should be kissing back but once he does, Kyungsoo shifts his hands from his cheeks to behind his neck to pull him a little closer and Jongin has to hold himself back from falling forward onto Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s lips taste like mint which makes sense considering they brushed their teeth not too long ago. After a few more seconds, Kyungsoo pulls away briefly before very quickly kissing Jongin one more time. That time is more like Jongin’s peck and Kyungsoo pulls away fully afterwards. 

“More like that” Kyungsoo whispers.

“That was- that was nice” Jongin says, still somewhat in shock. 

“I would hope so, otherwise there’d be no reason I should teach you” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Right” Jongin frowns remembering this is so he can kiss other people. Not that he wants to. 

“Do you think you're ready? Or will you still be nervous?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I don’t think all the training in the world could stop me from being nervous” Jongin laughs while looking down “But this was... helpful.”

“Good” Kyungsoo smiles again “Should we sleep now then?” 

“Yeah” Jongin smiles. 

~=+•+=~

Kai offers to drive Jongin to the dance and Jongin happily takes the offer. The alternative is the subway since Jongin’s parents took the car for their date night and they won’t be back until tomorrow anyway. Kai is the only one in the house with a car, so he’ll pick him up from the dance too.

“You look good” Kai smiles at Jongin “Have fun ok?”

“I’ll try” Jongin nods, getting out of the car. 

“And dance with Kyungsoo!” Kai yells with a smile. 

“I’ll try!” Jongin repeats laughing. 

It sucks Kai will be leaving, Jongin really likes having the older boy around. He’s really like the older brother he never had. Maybe later when Kai is finished with school they can meet again. 

Jongin walks into the museum as he watches Kai drive away. The museum is flashing with all kinds of shiny coloured light in the main room that has been converted into a dance floor. Of course all other parts of the museum are locked but it is a really nice place to hold a dance. 

Jongin joins the crowd of dancing people to try to find Kyungsoo. Finding Kyungsoo ends up being more difficult than he thought. But after a few minutes he finally finds him, with his date. 

“Hyung!” Jongin smiles. 

“Nini!” Kyungsoo smiles back before turning to his date “One minute, I’m going to talk to my friend.”

“Sure” Sunyoung nods “I’ll go hang out with my friends for a bit.”

“You’re not wearing the tie Soojung wanted” Kyungsoo says pointing at the navy blue tie.

“Oh yeah” Jongin says looking down “My parents wouldn’t pay for it and they were so expensive so I just gave up.”

“I don’t think she’ll like that” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Jongin just shrugs in response. 

“Is she here yet?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Oh I don’t know” Jongin answers honestly “I was just looking for you.”

“You’re not being a great date, you know that?” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t come for her” Jongin pouts. 

“I know but you should still be nice to her” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Later” Jongin says with a cheeky smile. 

“Alright fine” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin enjoy the dance without their dates. Even though neither of them thought they would really enjoy a school dance, it is fun to dance to the songs they like. Jongin even ends up in a dance circle at one point because he knew a whole choreography. Jongin does technically dance with Kyungsoo like Kai wanted although it could more accurately described as they dance separately near each other. It’s not like Jongin would feel comfortable slow dancing with Kyungsoo anyway. 

“Jongin!” Soojung calls. 

“Shit” Jongin mumbles to himself. 

“Found you!” Soojung smiles. 

“Yay” Jongin fakes a smile turning to his date. 

“Ok we’ll I’ll leave you two alone” Kyungsoo smiles walking towards Sunyoung. 

“No-” Jongin says, taking a step toward Kyungsoo before Soojung grabs his wrist to prevent Jongin from leaving. 

“He’s dancing with his date” Soojung says pulling Jongin closer “It’s just us now.”

“Right” Jongin says, facing Soojung. 

“Let’s dance” Soojung smiles. 

Jongin dances with Soojung despite wanting to move closer to Kyungsoo. He’s literally only at this dance for Kyungsoo so why should he have to spend so much time away from him? 

Slowly, Jongin moves him and Soojung closer to Kyungsoo and his date in hopes of being able to dance with Kyungsoo. Maybe they can all dance together, Jongin doesn’t care as long as he's with Kyungsoo. 

“Alright, let’s slow it down!” The DJ says before he starts playing a slow song. 

Soojung wraps her arms around Jongin’s neck and Jongin lightly puts his hands on her waist. They keep a certain amount of distance between them which Jongin is thankful for. He looks over at Kyungsoo and Sunyoung who have _not_ left that distance between them. Jongin tries not to get jealous because obviously Kyungsoo is just his friend and can do whatever he wants but it still makes Jongin upset. 

“Jongin” Soojung whispers “Can you look at me while we’re dancing?”

“Yeah sorry” Jongin says, pulling his attention from Kyungsoo. 

As they dance, Jongin does his very best not to look at Kyungsoo and keeps his focus on Soojung, even if he’s thinking about his best friend. Jongin almost misses when Soojung starts looking at Jongin’s lips but he certainly notices her lean in closer while going on her tippy toes to reach. 

“I’m gay” Jongin blurts out quickly 

“What?” Soojung asks. 

“I’m gay” Jongin repeats himself slower. 

“Oh” Soojung says, pulling away from Jongin and removing her hands from his neck. 

“Please don’t tell anyone” Jongin begs. 

“I’m not-” Soojung says a little upset “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Um thanks” Jongin says, taking a couple steps back “I should go.”

“Sure” Soojung nods although her facial expression makes it clear she’s upset about it. 

Jongin tries to take deep breaths as he leaves the dance floor but it gets hard. He runs out of the room, away from the crowd. He starts overthinking everything, he shouldn’t have said that. He should have just let her kiss him and then put this night behind him and never called her again. Why did he come out to someone who’s practically a stranger? Jongin loosens his tie as he walks out of the museum into the fresh air. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls while opening the door Jongin just went through “Why did you run out?”

“I don’t want to kiss her” Jongin admits “I’m not going to want to kiss her, I don’t like her hyung and I never will.”

“That’s ok” Kyungsoo says softly, walking closer to his friend “You don’t have to.”

“But you wanted me to” Jongin says, sitting down on the concrete. 

“I just thought she could make you happy” Kyungsoo says sitting beside him “If she won’t do that, then don’t force yourself to spend time with her. Especially not for me.”

“I only came here for you but we didn’t even get to spend much time together” Jongin says, taking a deep breath. 

“Do you want to just go home?” Kyungsoo asks, comforting his friend by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Can we?” Jongin asks. 

“I’ll tell the girls, you wait here and then we’ll leave ok?” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“Thanks hyung” Jongin smiles. 

“I’ll be right back” Kyungsoo says, getting up. 

Jongin pulls his knees up and holds them for comfort. As much as he wants to leave the dance, Kyungsoo looked like he was enjoying himself. Jongin doesn’t really want to be the reason Kyungsoo misses out on the second half of the dance. Jongin just frowns and waits for Kyungsoo to come back because he’s not exactly sure what else to do. 

“Alright let’s go” Kyungsoo says, extending his hand to help Jongin stand up. 

“You can stay” Jongin says, getting up “I’ll go home alone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Nini” Kyungsoo smiles “Let’s just go.”

“But you were having fun” Jongin replies with a frown. 

“It was alright” Kyungsoo shrugs “I’d rather just watch a movie at your house though.”

“Really?” Jongin asks. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Well we can do that” Jongin says as he starts walking forward. 

The boys walk to the nearest subway station and take the subway home. They don’t have Kyungsoo’s MP3 and going on the subway in their suits is a little weird, especially since they clearly aren’t businessmen, but it’s not the worst ride. As long as Jongin is away from the dance and he can forget what happened there, he’s happy. 

“So what movie should we watch?” Jongin asks as they walk towards his house. 

“We should ask Kai” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Kai?” Jongin asks looking over at his friend. 

“Yeah I figured he’d probably want to watch with us” Kyungsoo answers with a small smile.

“Oh I guess” Jongin nods “I just kinda thought it would just be us...”

“The more the merrier though, right?” Kyungsoo says watching Jongin unlock the door.

“Right” Jongin says, putting on a smile. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo walk into the house and kick off their shoes. Jongin also takes off his jacket feeling a little uncomfortable in his suit. 

“Maybe we should get changed” Kyungsoo suggests. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea” Jongin agrees. 

“Jongin?” Kai asks from upstairs. 

“Yeah I’m home!” Jongin yells back “With Kyungsoo hyung!”

“I thought the dance didn’t end for another couple hours” Kai says, walking down the stairs. 

“Yeah but we decided to leave early” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Oh ok” Kai says once he’s on the main floor. 

“We’re going to watch a movie” Kyungsoo says “You can pick it out while we get changed.”

“How about 17 Again?” Kai suggests. 

“What?” Jongin asks “What’s that?”

“Never mind” Kai says quickly “I’ll find something.”

“Ok” Kyungsoo smiles before walking past Kai towards the stairs. 

The boys quickly change out of their suits and into some more comfortable clothing. Kyungsoo ends up borrowing some of Jongin’s older clothes because he doesn’t want to wear his PJs. Jongin isn’t really sure why Kyungsoo would rather wear a t-shirt and jeans than comfortable PJs, especially to watch a movie but he just hands Kyungsoo the clothes anyway. 

“Did you pick something?” Jongin says walking down the stairs towards the living room. 

“Yeah, Harry Potter” Kai says, holding up the DVD. 

“Alright sounds good to me” Jongin says before sitting on the couch “wait we should have popcorn.”

“I can make some” Kai suggests “I’ve seen this like a thousand time, you guys can start it without me.”

“K” Jongin says, picking up the remote. 

“Maybe we should wait” Kyungsoo says, still standing. 

“He said it was fine” Jongin says before patting the couch beside him “Have a seat.”

“Fine” Kyungsoo sighs before sitting on the couch beside Jongin. 

By the time they get through all the “Coming soon to DVD and theater” ads, Kai sits down on the love seat near the couch and they start the movie all together. Jongin is pretty thankful they left the dance. Instead of slow dancing with a girl he’s essentially leading on, he’s home, comfy on a couch with his best friend... and Kai. Jongin still doesn’t really get why Kyungsoo wanted Kai here. Sure, Jongin likes Kai too, but this seems more like their movie night. 

Just as Hermoine is being attacked by the mountain troll, Kyungsoo pauses the movie to speak. 

“I’m out of popcorn” Kyungsoo pouts looking at his empty bowl. 

“You can have some of mine” Jongin says, handing his bowl to Kyungsoo. 

“Maybe we should make some more” Kyungsoo suggests. 

“I can go” Kai suggests “I’m pretty low on popcorn too.”

“You went last time though” Kyungsoo mentions. 

“I guess I can go” Jongin says, taking Kyungsoo’s empty bowl. 

“Thank you Nini” Kyungsoo smiles and Jongin is suddenly pretty happy to make popcorn for his friend. 

“I could have made it, that way you and Jongin could hang out some more” Kai says once Jongin is out of the room. 

“Yeah but we hang out all the time it’s fine” Kyungsoo says moving closer to the end of the couch beside the love seat Kai is sitting in. 

“Still-” Kai starts. 

“Maybe I wanted a minute alone with you though” Kyungsoo smiles “We don’t really spend any time together.”

“Oh well I mean I’m not really that interesting” Kai says, a little uncomfortable. Up until now, Kyungsoo hasn’t really talked to Kai all that much which has been good because he really can’t trust himself around Kyungsoo since he’s been desperate to talk to Kyungsoo, teen version or not, since the fight.

“I wouldn’t say that, you’re in college and you’ve travelled abroad” Kyungsoo replies “You have... experience.”

“I guess?” Kai says before looking at the paused screen, anything to look away from Kyungsoo. 

“I find it interesting” Kyungsoo says before getting up and walking towards Kai and sitting directly on his lap. 

“Hyu- Kyungsoo what are you doing?” Kai asks as Kyungsoo smiles at him. 

“I think I’m being clear” Kyungsoo whispers, leaning in before pulling away and looking at Kai’s reaction. 

“I am 25 years old Kyungsoo!” Kai whisper-yells not wanting Jongin to hear this. 

“I’m legal in 4 months” Kyungsoo winks.

“No no no please stop” Kai says shutting his eyes afraid he might do something incredibly stupid. Kyungsoo throwing himself at him isn’t something he’s prepared for. He’s completely torn. Part of him just wants to accept any and all affection from Kyungsoo because it’s all he’s wanted for years but another part knows just how wrong that is. Not to mention he’d completely mess everything up for his younger self. 

“You don’t really seem that against it” Kyungsoo smirks “don’t lie, you’re almost as bad as Nini.”

“This is so messed up” Kai whispers trying to hide his reaction “You can’t- not with me.”

“I don’t know if you noticed but there aren't a whole lot of guys out of the closet around here” Kyungsoo answers, caressing Kai’s cheek “Plus you’re really hot and a great person, complete package.” 

“Jongin” Kai squeaks out “Jongin’s gay.”

“No he’s not” Kyungsoo laughs, pulling his hand back slightly. 

“Very gay, very in love with you so go talk to him” Kai says sinking back in the seat to avoid Kyungsoo touching him again. 

“No, he can’t-” Kyungsoo says, the smirk falling from his face. 

“Hyung?” Jongin asks, walking back into the room with popcorn. 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo says turning around. 

“Y-you” Jongin says looking at Kai and back at Kyungsoo “I need to go.”

Jongin puts down the popcorn and immediately runs out of the house. He’s not sure where he’s going but anywhere without Kai and Kyungsoo is better than staying in that house. Maybe this is a misunderstanding. It has to be. Maybe Kyungsoo was sitting on his lap because... he fell? Jongin wipes a tear from his eye as he continues to run before he sees the park. Jongin runs straight for it and climbs up the playground equipment before sitting down on it. 

Jongin tries to make sense of what he saw but it just confuses him as much as it upsets him. Kai is gay so that makes sense but Kyungsoo? Kai did say he knew Kyungsoo was gay... how long has this been going on. Has Kai been giving him advice all the while him and Kyungsoo were... Jongin breaks down crying. He feels betrayed by Kai but worst of all he feels betrayed by Kyungsoo. On the night when he really felt appreciated because Kyungsoo put Jongin’s feelings above enjoying himself at the dance but... what if he only did that to spend time with Kai? 

“Nini!” Kyungsoo calls out and Jongin holds his breath and pulls his knees up to hide himself as much as he can. 

“Jongin please answer me!” Kyungsoo yells out with a hoarse voice, clearly he’s been yelling for a while. 

Jongin debates answering him but ultimately, he wants to be left alone. At least for now, Kyungsoo can suffer the way he is for a little longer. 

“Please! Jongin!” Kyungsoo yells as he walks on to playground rocky ground covering “Where is he?”

Jongin takes a deep breath but doesn’t say anything. He can see Kyungsoo walking towards a swing and just really hopes Kyungsoo won’t look back at him. 

“Fuck” Kyungsoo says softly to himself. 

Jongin almost feels bad for Kyungsoo. Almost. He’s still mad, hurt and betrayed. Although, Kyungsoo didn’t technically know about Jongin’s crush. Only Kai did. Still, Kyungsoo hurt him, even if it was unintentional. 

“Jongin! I’m sorry ok! Just please talk to me!” Kyungsoo says walking across the playground until he makes eye contact with Jongin “Nini!”

“Leave me alone” Jongin mumbles “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I’m so sorry Nini” Kyungsoo says walking up the playground structure “I had no idea-”

“Well now you know so leave me alone” Jongin responds feeling his heart sink, somehow having Kyungsoo acknowledge what he did makes it hurt more. 

“Before I leave you alone can I just tell you my side of the story?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No” Jongin says stubbornly. 

“I’m in love with you” Kyungsoo says ignoring Jongin's protest. 

“What?” Jongin asks lifting his head to look at Kyungsoo properly. 

“Now can I tell you?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Jongin thinks about it for a little bit before slowly nodding. 

“I was scared” Kyungsoo starts “I always have been. I’m sure you know the feeling, I didn’t know you liked guys so I just couldn’t risk it. You mean too much to me. So I just always tried to be the best friend I could be for you because you deserve it. Even if that means setting you up with a girl because even if I can’t have you, you don’t deserve to be alone. Teaching you to kiss may have been a little selfish but I couldn’t resist.”

“How does this explain... you and-” Jongin asks as his uncomfortable painful feelings resurface. 

“I’ll get there” Kyungsoo interrupts “When I met Kai hyung I thought he was attractive and I don’t know, I thought I could use him to get over you? Especially when I found out he was gay. I figured I should go for it because when am I going to get another chance? How many more years do I have to suppress my feelings for you? It could have worked.”

“I’m sorry I messed it up for you then” Jongin says angrily “You can leave me here and go back to Kai hyung now.”

“Why the hell would I do that Nini? Did I say I loved him?” Kyungsoo says a little annoyed “I don’t want to get over you if you return my feelings.”

“Oh” Jongin says softly. 

“You do like me right?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah” Jongin answers, nodding. 

“So what are we waiting for then?” Kyungsoo smiles “Let’s go back, it’s getting really cold.”

“I thought you liked the park at night” Jongin smiles a little getting back up. 

“I do and the stars are really nice but your parents aren’t home” Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Kai hyung’s there” Jongin says, frowning slightly at the thought. 

“He’s the one who told me about your crush, you shouldn’t be mad at him” Kyungsoo says as the get off the playground “Without him I don’t even think we’d be together.”

“We’re together?” Jongin asks. 

“I’d like to think so” Kyungsoo says, reaching for Jongin’s hand. 

The couple walk back to the house slowly, just enjoying each other's company. They just take their turns telling each other stories of when they struggled to keep their crushes a secret. They both laugh about it and wonder how neither of them noticed sooner. All the pain Jongin felt before is washed away.

When they finally get back the open the door to Kai standing in the entryway with luggage. 

“Why?” Jongin asks looking at the luggage “If this is about Kyungsoo hyung, we worked it out it’s ok.”

“No, this is because I got a job offer in... New York” Kai lies “I have a flight booked tonight.”

“You’re just leaving? What about school? What about living abroad?” Jongin asks hurt that Kai would leave so quickly. 

“It was a really good offer, I couldn’t refuse” Kai says putting on a smile “I’m really glad you two worked it out though.”

“Thank you” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Well I better go now” Kai says walking past the couple towards the front door. 

“Wait!” Jongin says grabbing Kai’s wrist “Will we see you again?”

“I am 100% sure I will see both of you again” Kai smiles before winking at Jongin. 

Kai walks through the front door and closes it behind him before a faint flash of white light bleeds through the cracks in the door frame. 

“Did you see that?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Weird” Jongin answers before thinking about what just happened “I was really mad at him for a little bit but now I’m really sad he’s leaving. Today was such a roller coaster.”

“I know” Kyungsoo says hugging his boyfriend “but it could have been a lot worse.”

“That’s true” Jongin says, squeezing Kyungsoo a little harder. 

~=+•+=~

“Congratulations!” Jongdae yells as Jongin walks back into the white infinity “You succeeded!”

“Couldn’t we have waited a little longer? It’s kinda weird to just leave all of a sudden.” Jongin replies. 

“Sorry, I told you those are the rules for time travel” Jongdae answers “After your mission is complete, Kyungsoo running after Younger Jongin, you have to be put back in your time.”

“Yeah and about that, if I only went back in time because I wasn’t with Kyungsoo then how will younger Jongin go back in time to be Kai to make sure they get together?” Jongin asks. 

“Have you heard of Jeremy Bearimy?” Jongdae asks. 

“No” Jongin replies. 

“Well figures, but just think of it as a loop or don’t, you don’t really need to understand.” Jongdae answers “The important part is that you will always end up with Kyungsoo and you will have memories from both timelines ok?”

“Alright” Jongin nods. 

“Good now that you’re all done, I just have to send you to the future” Jongdae says before snapping his fingers. 

Jongin is instantly transported in front of a house that he assumes is his. Jongin runs up to the front door and knocks on it. He hears someone move and patiently waits for them to open the door. 

“Nini, you didn’t have your-” Kyungsoo starts but Jongin quickly pulls him in for a passionate kiss cutting him off until Jongin pulls back “key?”

Jongin’s memories from the timeline where he dated Kyungsoo since he was 16 start flooding in his mind. Their prom, all their dates, their year apart when Kyungsoo was in university, their second prom, the first place they moved into together, Kyungsoo’s graduation from law school, the proposal, the wedding. All the memories overwhelm Jongin’s mind and he cries just thinking about all of it and how perfect it is. 

“Oh my God Jongin are you ok?” Kyungsoo asks, horrified while gently holding Jongin’s face with both of his hands. 

“I’m just so lucky to have you” Jongin smiles through the tears. 

“I’m lucky to have you too but that doesn’t exactly explain this” Kyungsoo says, still worried about his husband. 

“Do you remember Kai?” Jongin asks. 

“Of course I do...” Kyungsoo says, not understanding the connection. 

“I have a little story to tell you” Jongin smiles. 


End file.
